Bree's Story
by Ryuko-chan
Summary: There's a disturbance at Ohtori. Why are Utena and Anthy interacting with others?


The gates of Ohtori were wrought iron, but pale despite that. They were ornate and archaic, a piece of the past in their own strange world. For some, they had been gates of truth, but for most they had been gates of lies. They were gates of love and hate, but most of all, they were gates of destiny.  
  
It had been nearly a year since these gates had last opened. They creaked a mighty complaint on this morning, as if they were old men whose brittle bones wouldn't be able to stand much more strain. They opened wide, revealing the slim shape of a girl.  
  
The tall girl who stood before them winced at their noise. She slung a backpack over her shoulders, then grabbed a tote bag and a suitcase. She waved at the driver, who gave her a stoic, two-fingered wave and drove away. Turning, the girl stepped through the gates, and then jumped a little as they creaked shut behind her. She turned to look at them and shivered. Then, turning her face to the path in front of her, she started to walk.  
  
Chapter One: Arrival  
  
The girl knocked at the door of the counselor's office, then tapped her foot impatiently. Her hair was long and fine, its color a strange golden brown. She tossed it over her shoulder impatiently, and it tangled slightly even with that simple movement. Her skin was pale and had a pall of gray. Her eyes were wide and green, though marked around with lines and dark circles. She was wearing a simple green t-shirt, and pale gray slacks. Although she wasn't particularly shapely, she was pretty enough, if she decided to stand up straight.  
  
She blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, and was lifting her hand to knock again when the door opened.  
  
"Yes?" a shrewish looking woman said, cocking her head.  
  
"Um.. I'm.. a new student." She stuttered.  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow, and the girl proffered her papers, with shaking hands.  
  
"B-Bree Minn is my name." She said. The woman snatched the papers and peered at them.  
  
"Ah yes. I remember now. Private enrollment, eh?" the woman said, squinting at the girl. "All right, follow me." she said, waving her arm at the girl.  
  
Two hours later, Bree was outfitted with enrollment papers, uniforms, and a key to her new dorm. She paused in front of dorm three, checking to make sure that it was the right one, and unlocked the door, creeping in. She found her room, was pleased to know that she had no roommates, and then set her luggage down.  
  
Seating herself on the bed, Bree searched through her backpack for the one thing she knew she really needed, even at this stage. She found the picture, and set it on her bedside table. Smiling at it wistfully, she kissed her fingers and pressed them on the glass.  
  
"I'll save you, little brother. No matter what it takes." She said sadly. The tousle-headed, dishwater blonde boy smiled back at her obliquely, green eyes flashing. She stared at it for a moment, and then got up, leaving the room. The picture stared out with blind eyes.  
  
Seated in a faraway place, a boy with sad, drawn together features lifted his head, and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth, though no sound came out. In a stately building on campus, a tall man opened emerald eyes, and sat up a bit from his seat on a plush red chair. He drummed his fingers on a book he was reading, a translation of 'Ender's game' and pursed his lips.  
  
"You've felt it too, I see." He murmured, running tan fingers through his pale hair, "Well, don't worry, my friend. She's no danger to us."  
  
But the boy in the tower wasn't concerned about danger. He rested his head once again on his arms, and shook it.  
  
"What?" said the dark dean, raising an eyebrow, "No. That would be too dangerous, I won't allow it. I'm putting my foot down on this one. If you want that, you must do it yourself."  
  
Closing his eyes, the boy sighed.  
  
"That's right. Just make sure not to let yourself get too involved." Akio said, closing his eyes once again. The boy didn't respond. He had returned to his endless slumber.  
  
"Anthy?" Utena asked.  
  
"Hm?" the girl said, eyes wide.  
  
"Oh, nothing. You just kind of looked a little. spaced out, there, for a second." Utena said with a shrug.  
  
"I'm sorry, Utena-sama." Anthy said, "I just. thought I heard something."  
  
Utena blinked, "Oh.. Okay.." she was a bit disconcerted. Anthy had seemed so distant for a moment just then. She shrugged, "So. We should be getting back to class pretty soon." She said.  
  
Anthy nodded, standing, "Of course, Utena-sama." She said, wiping off her uniform.  
  
Utena sighed, and got up, she and Anthy starting the walk towards class.  
  
"Come on, class.. let's get in order. Come now." Said the short, matronly teacher.  
  
Utena sat down, glancing at Wakaba next to her, "Hey, Wakaba, who's that?" she asked, pointing to the tall girl in the front, who was looking mildly nervous.  
  
Wakaba shrugged, "I don't know, I saw her at my dorm when I went to get my lunch. She looks terribly out of place, don't you think?" she asked Utena.  
  
Utena nodded, staring at the girl, who was nervously jerking her uniform skirt down.  
  
"Class, this is our new student. Her name is Bree Minn. She's come to our class from the tenth grade, because she's a little behind. I'd like you all to be very kind to her, and help her if she makes any mistakes, because she's from another country."  
  
Bree bowed to the teacher, and then to the class, "I thank you for affording me this opportunity." She said. She glanced at Utena, raising an eyebrow. Utena blinked, and then looked down at her uniform.  
  
"You can sit just anywhere for right now, Miss Minn." The teacher said, turning to the board.  
  
Bree slid into a seat diagonal from Utena, trying to keep up with the class. She was so out of practice in Japanese. It had been about two years since she had spoken it, and she could barely string together two sentences. She could still read fine, but the spoken language was full of too many nuances for her to understand it again so quickly.  
  
"Hey." Utena whispered at her, having turned away from the teacher, "Welcome." She finished, smiling.  
  
Bree nodded, "I like your uniform." She said with a lopsided grin.  
  
Utena ducked her head, "That obvious, huh?"  
  
"Utena Tenjou!" called the teacher, "That is quite enough. I know it's interesting to have a new student with us, but you can wait to speak with her."  
  
Utena blushed, "Um, yes Miss Fuuin." She said.  
  
Bree frowned, "Sorry." She whispered at Utena, who nodded.  
  
Behind Utena, Anthy glanced at Bree. She shaded her eyes, and pasted the familiar blank expression over her interest. Something was strange about this girl.  
  
Just as the teacher was explaining the usage of helping verbs, going back a few years for the benefit of the new student, the bell rang.  
  
"Uh, that will be all, kids!" the teacher called, as the majority of the students filed out. Bree was just collecting her stuff when she saw Utena stand up and turn around.  
  
"Hi, I'm Utena Tenjou, and these are my good friends Anthy Himemiya and Wakaba Shinohara." Utena said, grinning. Anthy bowed, and on a totally opposite plane, Wakaba grinned and ran up to Bree.  
  
"It's always nice to meet new people, especially exchange students!" Wakaba gushed.  
  
Bree held up her hand, "Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not an exchange student." She said, "I just used to live here. In Japan, I mean. After a while, I moved back home, and then my.. g-guardian.. decided that I should come back. They wanted me to go to this school especially. They had heard of its programs."  
  
"Wow, cool." Said Utena, "So you're not Japanese?"  
  
Bree shook her head, "I'm originally from America. But, in my youth, I spent a lot of time here. This was where my dad had his job."  
  
Anthy frowned, "He doesn't anymore?"  
  
Bree glanced at her, "No. No. He got a new job, when I was eleven." She said, looking down.  
  
Noticing that Bree had sobered, Wakaba grinned, "Well, you're back here now!" she said, "It's real nice to meet you. Want to come with us? We're going over to Anthy and Utena's dorm for dinner. They live with the dean!" Bree blinked, surprised.  
  
"You do?" she asked them, shocked at her incredible luck.  
  
Utena nodded, "Yeah. He's Anthy's older brother."  
  
Anthy smiled and bowed, "Shall we go?" she said, "I need to get dinner ready."  
  
Bree blinked, and whispered to Utena, "He won't be joining us, will he?"  
  
Utena waved her hands, "Oh, no. He's usually very busy. For tonight, I'm sure, he has an appointment."  
  
"No more shaved ice, huh, Anthy?" Wakaba was saying.  
  
"All right, if you say so, Wakaba." Anthy replied.  
  
"But don't worry. Sooner or later, you'll meet him. He's really a great man." Utena said, though she seemed a little uncomfortable.  
  
Bree nodded, "Well, I thank you for your kind invitation." She said, smiling.  
  
"Anthy! What are you up to?" Utena shouted.  
  
"Making dinner, Utena-sama!" Anthy called in return.  
  
"She's kind of simple, isn't she?" Bree said with a laugh.  
  
Utena had no laugh for that remark, "Sometimes it seems so. But other times she seems like she's in a place out of my reach." She noticed that Bree was looking at her strangely, "But.. That's not important." She said, waving it away.  
  
Bree frowned, "So.. What's with the uniforms?" she asked.  
  
"I know.. They are unduly short." Wakaba remarked.  
  
"No, not that. The uniform Utena's wearing. And the ones of a few others I've seen. They're a different style from the normal ones. White, and with coordinating colors?" she asked.  
  
"Oh!" Wakaba said, "That's the student council. They're kind of like the.. princes of the school." Utena cocked an eyebrow at that.  
  
Wakaba continued, "They plan things, and go to a lot of meetings. Utena knows a lot of them. If you become friends with her, you might meet them!" she said happily.  
  
Bree smiled, "Oh?" she said.  
  
Utena blushed, "Well, Anthy's a part of the student council too, I suppose. She's kind of a charter member." She said, "There's Touga Kiryuu, he's the president, and Kyouichi Saionji, he's the vice president." She said, ticking the names off on her fingers, "Nanami Kiryuu sometimes fills in, she's a part of it too. And then there's Miki Kaoru, he's the timekeeper, and Juri Arisugawa. I don't really know what she does."  
  
Bree leaned on the table, "Interesting. What are they like?"  
  
Utena shrugged, "Normal.." She said guardedly.  
  
"Well, Touga's the playboy of the school.." Wakaba said. She paused for a moment, "Saionji's.. really.." she paused again, swallowing, "a jerk." She said, closing her eyes painfully.  
  
Utena looked concerned for her friend, "Um.. Well, Nanami's a little scary. Touga's her brother, and she's kind of clingy to him. Miki's really nice. I think he's the safest one to know. He's a real genius. And Juri's.. very distant and cold, most of the time. She can be a real. bitch, actually, but usually she's quite polite."  
  
Bree's heart started to beat faster, "Do you think. I could meet them someday?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
Utena looked puzzled, "Well, sure. I mean, you're only a grade under Touga and Saionji, and Juri's in your same class. You'll probably see them around once in a while."  
  
Wakaba nodded, "And if you hang around here long enough, you're bound to meet Miki. He comes around here all the time."  
  
Utena grinned lopsidedly, "Come on, Wakaba, it's not safe to assume that Bree-sempai will want to spend all of her time here. After all, she probably doesn't want to hang out with people so much younger than she." Utena said with a shrug.  
  
Bree shook her head, holding up her hands, "No, no, I wouldn't be so cruel to you in return for your kind hospitality. I'm well used to being friends with those younger than me, because of my little brother." She paused, looking uncomfortable, "Frankly, I find innocent companionship much more pleasing." She closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair, "It's at about my age that people start to show their true colors, despite what cover innocence may have given." She said. Wakaba and Utena exchanged glances.  
  
Bree sat up, "But I don't want to burden either of you with all of that." She said, smiling, "Besides all that, of course, there is the opportunity for me to act more innocent." She smiled again.  
  
Wakaba giggled, "Well, from what I can see, I think you'll fit in quite well at this school." She said.  
  
Just then, Anthy arrived, and set five plates down on the table.  
  
Bree frowned, "Hey Anthy, I think you've miscounted." She said. As soon as she finished, a small furry water balloon came leaping onto the table, and landed on one of the plates. Bree jumped as it began to devour the plate hungrily.  
  
"Chu Chu loves Hamburger Helper." Anthy remarked happily, as an answer.  
  
Utena grinned, "He's Anthy's pet." She said.  
  
"Utena-sama.." Anthy said, "He's my friend." She finished mildly, in a remark that was the closest she came to correcting Utena.  
  
"Of course, Anthy," Utena said, smiling.  
  
Bree grinned, "So Anthy, what is it like to have the Dean as your brother?" she asked.  
  
Anthy looked down, bangs obscuring her eyes. There was a pause and then she looked up, smiling, "It is wonderful. I love my big brother." She said blandly.  
  
Bree raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, looking down to her meal, "Is this common fare for you all?" she asked. Utena and Wakaba shook their heads.  
  
"I made it to commemorate your visit, Bree-sempai." Anthy said cheerily, "This is somewhat American food, is it not?" she tilted her head.  
  
Bree nodded, smiling, "Yeah. I haven't had this in a while." Then she said thoughtfully, "So, Utena-sama, do you participate in any extra- curricular activities?" she asked.  
  
Utena paused for a moment, wondering whether Bree meant it literally when she said that she was going to 'act' more innocent, "Um.. I was going to join the basketball team, but then I got swamped by school work." She said, shrugging, "Other than that, I've not had time for anything. Oh, and please don't call me -sama, it makes me uncomfortable."  
  
"But, Anthy does." Bree said.  
  
"Oh. Well, that's just a little joke that Anthy takes somewhat too far." Utena said.  
  
"Oh. All right then. How about you, Anthy?" Bree asked.  
  
"Me?" Anthy said, surprised, "I only participate in what Utena-sama tells me to."  
  
Bree raised an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Utena flushed, "Uh, well, Anthy kind of likes for other people to make her decisions for her."  
  
"She's very indecisive." Said Wakaba, nodding.  
  
"Oh." Bree said, bewildered. She shrugged, and then bent down to eat. When she next looked up, she saw a tall man descending the stairway from the tower, and she dropped her spoon. Utena turned.  
  
"Oh, good evening, Rijichou." She said.  
  
He opened his eyes, "Hello Utena, sister, Miss Wakaba." He paused at Bree, "Oh, who's this?" he asked, not really seeming surprised.  
  
"This is Bree," Utena said, "We met her in language and she's a new student, so I invited her to dinner. I figured she might not have any." She said, embarrassed.  
  
Bree stood and slid back her chair, "I-I could go, Rijichou, if you wish." She said nervously.  
  
He glided over to her, shaking his head, "Of course not." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I couldn't ask you to do something like that. And please, call me Akio. Utena usually does." He said, cocking white eyebrows to look at her.  
  
Bree was reluctant, "If you're sure, sir.." she said.  
  
He nodded, "Of course I am." He said warmly, "Now you enjoy your meal, I have business in my study." They nodded. Bree sat down shakily as he left, and gave Utena a wide eyed look.  
  
Utena nodded, "Akio-san has that effect on a person." She said.  
  
"You performed quite well, compared to most." Anthy said quietly.  
  
"Yeah. The first time I met him I couldn't even speak." Wakaba said, nodding. Bree kept quiet. Of course they had mistaken the reason for her reaction. He was quite handsome, of that there was no question, undoubtedly desirable, and powerful, of course. But, even looking at him, Bree was afraid. She knew that he was an obstacle to her mission, and she needed this mission to succeed more than anything else in the world.  
  
She smiled grimly, "Well, I'd better be getting home." She said.  
  
"Oh, it is getting kind of late." Utena said, looking out the window.  
  
"Bree and I can go home together." Wakaba said, smiling, "We're in the same dorm. Let's go. See you tomorrow, Utena!" Wakaba shouted.  
  
"Bye!" Utena said, and they waved as they walked out.  
  
"It was very kind of you to invite her, Utena." The tall dark Akio said from the doorway, just as they left.  
  
"Akio. Well, I figured since she was foreign, she probably wouldn't talk to anyone, and might not be able to get something together for herself to eat. So, I invited her." Utena said uneasily.  
  
"Are you sure that was all? Or was it something else as well?" Akio questioned gracefully.  
  
"She seemed." Utena paused, "Very sad. There was something she wasn't and may never tell us."  
  
Akio studied her face, and then shrugged, "She is harmless." He said to himself, "Enjoy your evening, ladies." Said he, returning to his study.  
  
Wakaba and Bree made their way back to their dorm.  
  
"Ne, Wakaba, have you been friends with Utena for a long time?" Bree asked. Wakaba smiled faintly.  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes I call her my boyfriend, as a joke. But lately she's been hanging out with Anthy a whole lot. She's nice and all, but." Wakaba stopped.  
  
"But what?" Bree prompted.  
  
"But. nothing. It's just that her being around hasn't been a great thing for me, is all." She finished weakly. Bree placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's a boy, isn't it?" she asked. Wakaba looked at her.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked, surprised.  
  
Bree grinned, "Woman's intuition." She said.  
  
"Well. He loves her, and he doesn't love me, and that's all there is to it." Wakaba said.  
  
Bree was unnerved that such a young and energetic girl was already hurt so deeply, "Well, was he your friend?" she asked.  
  
Wakaba shrugged, "I guess." She said, "There was a time when I was the only one."  
  
"Then. That's all that matters." Bree stated. Wakaba stared at her, mouth slightly open.  
  
Bree smiled, "If you could be his only friend, at one point in his life, then you did him some good, no matter what the outcome. You were there for him when he needed you. and that's all that matters." Bree said.  
  
Wakaba sighed, "You're not wrong. but still. Well, I thank you for trying to cheer me up, anyway." She said, trying to smile.  
  
"Sorry.." Bree said, "I tend to always think the best of people and to always look at the very brightest side of things, even if I have to make it up myself." Bree said, looking down.  
  
Wakaba smiled, "Don't worry about it! I'm usually the exact same way." She said.  
  
Bree smiled, "Thanks." She said, "I'll remember that." And before the puzzled Wakaba could ask her what she meant by that, Bree ran up to the dorm building and slipped in, making her way to her room.  
  
Sitting in his study, filling out papers having to deal with student enrollment statistics, Akio looked up and put his pen down, "You understand now, I see." He said to his empty study.  
  
Up in his castle, a far distance away, Dios nodded slowly. He pursed his lips.  
  
"No. Don't blame me. Her illusion was created by a far distant and lesser power. However, its control over her isn't absolute. Sooner or later she'll come out of it." He said. Then he paused, "About then, she'll need to know who her friends are. Maybe I'll make an appointment with her." Akio said with a smile.  
  
In the castle, Dios looked up with a start.  
  
Akio shook his head, "Don't you worry about it, mine other self. You don't have to do anything."  
  
Dios shook his head vigorously.  
  
Akio snorted, "If she's not already corrupted, then she won't even know what I'm talking about. I'm not omnipotent, you know. Not anymore, anyway."  
  
Dios frowned.  
  
" 'When I was you' " Akio laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, closing his record books, "I have work to do, huh?" he said, "I'm important still, remember?" he said.  
  
Dios rested his head once again on his arms, smoothing his hair back with one arm.  
  
Akio smiled, "Good night, my better half." He said wickedly.  
  
The night passed slowly for Akio, yet went by in an instant for Bree. She didn't realize that she ran miles in her dreams.  
  
"Sister!"  
  
Bree's head turned, and her eyes were wild. She spoke, but no words came out.  
  
"Sister! Sister, where are you?" called the frantic voice, "Why can't you save me?" the voice coughed pitifully. Bree's eyes filled with tears, and she screamed, but it was as if her voice was torn from her.  
  
She ran, looking, searching wildly, but there was no one in sight. Then a hand clamped over her mouth, and the dream ended.  
  
Under the covers, Bree was bathed in sweat. Tears ran from her eyes, and her lips formed the word that she had so wanted to shout in her dreams.  
  
"Ferio." she said, hands grasping her sheets in clumps. But she was still asleep, and in due time relaxed into the totally surrendered slumber that was typical to her. No one was there to feel the echo of her dreams.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Thus ends the first chapter of my self-insertion fic. I don't say shameless because I tried very hard to make this better than the normal SI fic. My character isn't omniscient or omnipotent, and she is almost as confusing as the normal characters. I once said that Bree Minn was like the concentration of me. She's more angry, and has a quicker temper. She falls asleep in the blink of an eye and is not responsive until at least eight to ten hours later. I got the unresponsive part, but not the eye blink one. Oh, and she's got a tragic past. But anyway, I tried to make her story better. The only thing I did "wrong" was to make Utena her friend, but getting to know her is something that Bree would have actively done. Those reasons will be revealed later. Aside from all that, no Bree will not become a duelist. She's not very good a swordfighting. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this enough to read the next one. 


End file.
